A New Life in Egypt
by catch me if u can
Summary: COMPLETE WITH EPILOUGE Ginny moves to Egypt where Harry works with Charlie at the Dragon Colony what happens when they get to know eachother again and Ginny disapproves
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: do I look like JK Rowling (well u cannot technically _see_ me but I can assure you I don't)

A/N: first story that isn't a one shot…

_Egypt had been good to Harry_, Ginny decided as he jogged shirtless past her brother's apartment. She sipped a steaming cup of coffee and walked back inside closing the sliding glass door to the balcony behind her. She sat at the kitchen counter and waited for Charlie to wake up. It was his day off and her tour around Egypt.

Ginny had been a Medi-Witch at St. Mugos. The wizarding world had been designing a new branch in Egypt and needed some of the staff to transfer. Ginny's name had been the first on the list. She missed her brother and at the age of twenty-four, was ready to leave a boring predictable life behind. She would be working in a special ward set miles away from the new St. Mugos. The Dragon Ward. Ginny would be tending to the wounds and appointments of the men and women dealing with the dragon colony.

"Charlie, hurry up!" she screamed in the direction of the bathroom he had just entered. "I want to see where we work!"

"Where _I _work little sis." He said after spitting mouth wash into the kitchen sink. "You work in the Ward. I work in the Field, as we like to call it."

"Fine then," she huffed, "I want to see the _Field._" She said sarcastically.

"Well come on then lets go." He said pulling a yellow shirt on and deciding against a debate.

"Thank-You" she said smartly, following him out the door. "So do you apperate to work everyday?"

"Yea I get coffee, grab a muffin and apperate. I don't technically need to though. The colony is close enough."  
"You do know I made coffee, right?" She said pointing over her shoulder towards the apartment.

"Yea, but that's not my _morning routine_." He said with a smug look on his face as they stepped out onto the street. After five minutes of walking they stopped at a tiny bakery with no one inside. Charlie stepped up to the counter and called out for the owner.

"Hey Char honey." Said a stout black woman in an apron. "muffin and a coffee?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes ma'am. Gloria I would like you to meet my sister Ginny. She's a Medi-Witch.

"Pleased to meet you dumpling." She said as she reached for a muffin.

"Harry's been here hasn't he?" Charlie stated before Ginny could say anything.

"You'll never beat him." Gloria said matter-of-factly. "He's gotten the first muffin of the day for five years in a row. I don't see that changing any time soon."

"Harry comes here?"

"Every morning. Would you like something dumpling?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"Well we should get going." Charlie announced. "We've got a lot of ground to cover today." They walked out of the store and into the back alley. "Apperation safe point. Here grab my arm for this first time." He said to Ginny. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist. With a crack they were gone.

"Morning Harry" Charlie said as they arrived. Ginny whirled around to see Harry walking over to them in the process of putting on a white T-Shirt.

"Charlie, Ginny." He said in greeting. "Ginny!" he said in shock doing a double take. He turned around and swept her into a hug. "Wow its been a long time." He said holding her at arms length then kissing her on the cheek. "Since last Christmas, right?"

"Yea around then." She said nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm a Medi-Witch at the new dragon ward." She said quietly.

"Well that's great." He said. His voice was void of any uneasiness. "I guess you'll be seeing a bit of me then" he joked.

"Oh I hope not." She said, not picking up on the light-hearted joke.

He smiled brightly at her. _Oh that smile_.

"Well I better get going boss. We're moving Norbert to a different section. Fun fun fun. Then I've got the afternoon off. I'll probably be around until two if you need me. I'm gonna stop and see Glenda before I go." Ginny felt a pang of jealousy. "You should come for dinner though." He said walking backwards away from them.

"Request lasagna." Charlie muttered in Ginny's ear.

"Okay," she shouted. "but only if you make lasagna."

"No problem Charlie." He yelled with a laugh. "Come on over around seven." Harry shouted as he turned around and walked though a tunnel labeled sector 4.

Ginny spent the morning by having Charlie show her around. They stopped by his office and some of the labs. He was of quite a high rank and well respected by all of his colleagues.

"This place is great." She said as they finished a late lunch in the cafeteria. "It's already amazing and I haven't seen a single dragon yet."

"That's where we're headed next." He replied leaning back in his chair. "We should see at least one dragon in the supervisors tower."

She beamed. "Awesome." She said eagerly.

"Oh, so you want to go now?" Charlie asked jokingly.

"Oh come on you oaf." She said punching his arm. She heaved him out of his chair and they set off.

They walked through a series of outdoor and indoor hallways, passing through some sectors they had already been in. The pair made their way from Sector eight to sector two. Finally after maneuvering down a long hallway and climbing up a towering spiral staircase they reached a locked door. Charlie stuck his wand in the keyhole and made very precise movements before it opened. Ginny walked into the amazing room. A round table sat in the center mimicking the round room. Half of the room was a huge rounded glass window, the other half was stone. Ginny walked slowly over to the immense window and looked down. She could see a massive dragon blowing smoke out of its gigantic nose.

"This is wicked." She whispered. She looked out and could see more dragons farther away. Below her on an iron walkway a man was sitting dangerously close to the smoking dragon.

"That's a Hungarian Horntail." Charlie said coming up behind her.

"Isn't it dangerous for that man down there?" she asked, worried.

"Oh Harry no, he's got a special relationship with that Horntail."

"That's Harry." She gasped. Then her cold jealousy returned. "I thought he was going to see _Glenda_"

Charlie smiled. "That is Glenda sis. Don't you recognize her. This is the Horntail Harry fought in the Tri-Wizard Tournament all those years ago."

"Bloody hell. It is isn't it."

"Sure is. She was old when Harry got here. She could barely breath fire and she was on her last nest. He has a way with that old brawd, and she loves him. Merlin knows she's a bitch to everyone but him. That boy's got a connection with dragons. Not just her, all of them. He's the best they come."

"What does he do down there?"

"He talks to her. Tells her his problems, concerns, fears. That dragon knows every woman he ever dated and how the date went. I reckon Glenda knows him better then anyone else. Poor thing wont even let a Veterinary-Witch near her if he's not there."

"How will he take it when she… you know?"

"Dragons live incredibly long lives Gin. I'm thinking if he goes first she'll follow soon after. He'll be fine though. He's lost worst hasn't he. I think that's part of why he likes her so much. Her life isn't endangered by him, everyone else's has. No, all she can do is blow smoke at him but she's still going." She looked down again to see Harry removing his shirt. "Hey, it gets hot down there." Charlie stated defensively.

She kept her gaze on Harry. His skin was tanned to a perfect bronze. He had wonderful shoulder muscles and biceps. She looked closer and noticed a tattoo. From this far away she couldn't tell what it was. She raised her wand to her head and muttered a spell doubling her vision. The tattoo depicted a stag with a wreath of lilies around its neck. She tapped her head again relieving the spell.

Charlie was amused by his sisters obvious gawking. "He's got another one."

"Huh?" she said dumbly coming out of her trance.

"The tattoo, he's got another one. The simple outline of an abstract dove. Over his heart."

"That's so beautiful." She breathed. She watched as Harry stood up. He leaned over the rail and patted Glenda on the snout. With his shirt in the back pocket of his jeans he disappeared from view. Glenda seemed to watch as far as she could before turning her head and gazing at Ginny. She snorted more smoke.

"Cha- Charlie, what's she doing? Why is she looking at me?" She stuttered.

"Because she knows I'll be up here." Came the voice of Harry.

For the second time today she whirled around at the sound of his voice. Harry strode over to her. He stood next to her at the window. He smiled and turned around grabbing the coffee Charlie offered him.

"So." He said after taking a long sip. "How's your day been so far? I hope Charlie here hasn't been to boring."

"No not at all. Everything has been really fascinating actually." She said taking a seat at the table. "I guess we're headed over to the Ward next. I suppose I've got to get a glimpse of where im gonna work. Would you like to come?"

"Thanks but sorry. I thought I'd stop by the residence of one Remus Lupin on my afternoon off."

"Oh." She said thinking of no better answer. _Why hadn't he visited her more often on his days off?_

"Well best be off." He said glancing out the window. He walked to the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Residence of Remus Lupin." He shouted and was whisked away. She watched the fire for a few seconds before turning to the window. Glenda was flying away joining the other dragons.

"Well to the Ward then I suppose." Charlie said standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yes it is bill that lives in Egypt and Charlie in Romania… little mind glitch but I'm keeping the setting

Disclaimer: I only wish I was JK Rowling

Chapter 2

Charlie stopped by his office for some paper work and then they entered the Ward. A Medi-witch, Ginny had known at St. Mugos, quickly showed her around with a hurried tour. She then handed her a stack of paperwork with a grim smile. "Aren't transfers fun!" she mocked. "I did, although, catch a glimpse of a group of workers from the colony and sweet Merlin I'm going to love working here." She said fanning herself with her hand. She smiled sweetly at Charlie and was off again.

Ginny found a plastic seat and began sifting through the paperwork. Charlie was doing the same and together it seemed like they signed their names more times then the minister of magic. When they were both finally finished the Egyptian sun was starting to cool. "Do you mind if we stop by Harry's place? I've got to get his signature on this form. A couple of them actually." He said glancing at the stack. "I just feel awkward doing it at dinner."

"Yea no problem." She said stiffly. _I thought he was at the Lupin's_ she thought sarcastically. How could she be annoyed with him twice already?

"Okay, take my arm… we'll apperate"

With a slight jolt and a resounding crack they stood outside of Harry's house. The only problem was that Ginny couldn't see it. Charlie bent over and whispered in her ear and a house appeared where there had once been an empty space. Before Charlie could knock a house elf opened the door.

"Sir Charlie" he said bowing. "Dobby is most pleased to see you sir. Master Harry is just returning from Sir Moony's. He is in his office if you be needing him."

"Thanks Dobby" he said. "Sorry Gin, can't tell you this one" he said taking off down the hall.

"Wait, Harry has a secret keeper for his _office_?"

"Well yea, but it's not me, its Dobby. It was very complex magic to put one inside of another but he did it."

"Right" she said. "I'll just wait in here." She said pointing to the living room. The room was beautiful. The dark mahogany floors complemented the warm red paint on the walls. The brown leather sofa was soft and comfortable. A flat screen television hung on one wall. Around the room hung pictures and memorabilia, including Harry's Order of Merlin First Class.

A small elf in a pink dress entered the room. She had a bow tied cutely around one ear. "Would miss be liking anything to drink?" It was then she realized the elf was Winky.

"No, thank you Winky, I'm fine."

Winkey nodded then turned around. She pulled a rag from thin air and began to clean the already spotless living room. _How cruel_ She was just wiping down the TV when Charlie and Harry walked into the room.

"Hey Gin." Harry said.

"Hello Harry."

"Do you like the house?" he asked awkwardly, noting her distant tone.

"It's your house. I assume you wouldn't change it if something wasn't to my taste or liking."

"Well I suppose not." Harry mumbled looking at the ground.

Ginny said nothing. She was mad at him. Mad because he had all this time to spend with Remus and not their family. That he spent more time talking to a dragon then his best friend. Mad because Winky was forced to continually clean, and that Dobby was in danger as Harry's secret keeper.

Charlie took a hint and spoke up. "Well we should get going. See you in a few hours Harry."

"Yea, see you then. Bye Ginny."

"Goodbye Harry." She said icily.

"What was all that shit about?" Charlie asked as soon as they had apperated home.

"What? You're blaming me? Why not Mr. See you at Christmas but I'll talk to a bloody dragon for hours and visit Remus any time I want." She yelled, running out of breath.

"You seriously think that of him?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms defiantly. "I do. And the way he treats his house elves Oh my God. Winky was cleaning an already clean room I'll have you know."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. How do you have the nerve to judge him like that? Ginny, Harry hasn't had a day off in three months. When he has the rare weekend off he spends time with Remus and his kids. His spends time with his godchildren Gin. And that dragon is everything to him. Don't ask me why but that's his thing and I wouldn't insult her. He's broken up with girls for that. And this house elf "situation." You couldn't be more wrong Sis. Dobby had is very own room filled with socks. Winky has her own mini fashion line all to herself. Those elves are treated better then any I've ever seen. Winky cleans like that because she wants to, because she feels she has to repay him for everything he's given her. It's not Harry. I never imagined you would react like this. You disappoint me Ginny."

Ginny sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Its okay." He said. He started walking down the hall. "You better get ready. We have to be there in two hours."

"Good evening Harry." Ginny said happily when Harry opened the door. She kissed him on the cheek and entered into the hallway. Charlie stepped in after and shut the door. Harry was stunned by Ginny's attitude. He threw a questioning look at Charlie who merely shrugged. "Mmm, something smells good." She said moving down the hall. She wore a black tank top with a white prairie skirt and black flip flops.

"That, my dear, is my famous lasagna."

"Oh, those words are heaven to my ears." Charlie said licking his lips. "When do we eat?"

"It's not done yet." He said walking towards the living room. He offered his guests a seat and left to retrieve a bottle of wine.

"Ahh." Charlie said after taking a sip. "Our friend Harry here is also a connoisseur of wine. I, on the other hand couldn't tell the difference between a bottle of wine that costs five knuts or fifty galleons." He sat back and laughed. "Why don't you show her the room Harry." he suggested.

"Ohh the room, sound interesting. I wanna see." Ginny said.

"You really want to see it?" Harry questioned.

"Oh trust me." Charlie said. "You really want to see it. This thing is amazing Gin."

"Okay, now I _have_ to see it." She stood up. "Where is this room?"

"Upstairs." Harry stated.

"Oh, I see." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Just come." He took her hand a led her up the stars. At the end of a hallway they came to a black door.

"Is this the room?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes, why are you whispering?"

"I don't know." she whispered.

"Close your eyes." She obeyed. She heard the door knob turn. "Okay, open."

She stood in awe. The "room" was a quidditch field. "Oh my goodness." She said stepping onto the grass. "How in the world?"

"This is one of my greatest feats of magic." Harry explained. "It's never been done before and not many people know about it."

"Who-"

"Ron knows." He stated.

"How..."

"… Did I know that?" he said finishing her sentence.

"I've become quite skilled in Legilimency and Occlumency."

"So you can…"

"… Read your mind? Yes, but only with eye contact." She looked away. "Ahh your no fun." He joked.

"You seem to be quite the accomplished wizard Mr. Potter. Why on earth aren't you an Auror or in the Ministry?"

"Because I love dragons. I love not being in the spotlight. I love everything I do here. It just feels right."

"Yea I know what you mean. Being here in Egypt its so…"

"Like I said, right."

"Exactly. Well this is truly amazing Harry, but I thing we should go back downstairs before Charlie comes looking for us."

"You promise we'll play sometime?"

"I promise."

He looked into her eyes and knew she meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Sorry it took so long to post 3rd chapter… been really sick

Disclaimer: Wait! I think I was just J.K. Rowling for a second! ... Aw shoot I was wrong I'm definitely not J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3

The dinner was fantastic. They laughed and talked of all their good times together. Ginny and Harry told Charlie countless stories of being at Hogwarts. Toward the end of the night it was becoming increasingly obvious that Charlie had had too much to drink. Harry began reading his mind for Ginny's amusement.

"Whoa big guy settle down. WHAT! You did it with Melissa. As in town door knob Melissa Kendrick's. Oh my good Merlin Ginny your brother gets around."

"How, how," he sputtered, "how are you d-doing that?"

"Magic" Harry replied simply.

Ginny roared with laughter and Charlie didn't seem to understand why. When she finally looked up from her plate, clenching her stomach, she saw Charlie staggering towards the living room. He collapsed onto the couch with a thud. Ginny broke into a new laughing fit while Harry smiled at her. They stayed up and talked some more but both were starting to get tired.

"Hey, let's do what we did last summer when you came home for the reunion."

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Let's sleep outside on the patio."

Harry smiled as he remembered the four of them staying up all night until they fell asleep outside. It was one of the best reunions of Tom Riddles downfall he could think of. "Okay." He finally said. "If you don't want to sleep in that help yourself to my clothes." He stood up heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To get changed and grab blankets." He said as if it were obvious. "Come on," he said, gesturing with his hand, "we'll get you something to sleep in." She walked over and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they climbed the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later they were laying on the patio in a nest of blankets looking at the stars. Ginny had changed into a pair of Harry's plaid boxers, but had kept her tank top. Harry had donned a pair of shorts and his customary white T-Shirt. Their tiredness was forgotten as they resumed talking in the Egyptian night. As it grew cooler they unconsciously move closer together. Slowly Harry's hand found Ginny's and their fingers laced together.

"Harry" Ginny sighed, "What is this?"

"I don't know Gin." He whispered. "But me and you here together, were like Egypt, we just feel right."

"I know but we've done this before with not so good results. I'm just happy we're friends."

"How about taking it slow." Harry suggested. "We'll just date for now."

"Right, and if it progresses…"

"Then so be it." He said finishing her sentences again.

"Harry." She said in playful agitation.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm"

"Can I…"

"Kiss me? Of course"

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her body close. He kissed her tenderly on the mouth. They laced their fingers together once again. She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "We fit." Ginny said holding up their hands and looking down the length of their bodies. "We fit perfectly." She said quietly before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in Harry's arms under a blanket of Egyptian stars.

Ginny awoke Saturday morning with a smile on her face wrapped in Harry Potter's arms. She kissed his forehead and slid away from him. He mumbled something then rolled over in his sleep. She walked inside and put a pot of tea on the stove. She had always preferred it made the muggle way. As she passed thorough the living room Charlie was hanging half off the couch. She padded up the stairs and to the bathroom. She turned the water on to full blast and closed the bathroom door behind her. She found her clothes hanging neatly on the back of it. She smiled at Harry's thoughtfulness and stepped into the shower.

She dressed quickly and magically dried her hair. She was sipping a cup of tea and scanning the Daily Prophet when Harry walked inside carrying a muffin and a cup of coffee. "Morning Gin." He said. He kissed her on the cheek. He took a bite of the muffin then handed the rest to her. "Enjoy."

Smiling, she set the muffin on the counter. "Morning Harry. Do you have off today yet?"

He nodded after downing the last of his coffee. "I'm gonna go in and check on some things, but then I'm free for the day. What would you like to do my dear?"

"Mum's having a picnic, you should come. It will be just like old times."

"Okay." He said. He smiled his dazzling smile. "I'll be back in a bit." And then he was gone. Gone to Glenda. She heard a thud as Charlie fell off the couch.

"I'm okay," he shouted, "unless there is a really hot Medi-witch here. Then I'm in agonizing pain."

Ginny snorted into her tea. She dumped the rest in the sink and apperated back to Charlie's apartment. When she arrived there were two very serious owls sitting on the table. She took the parchment with her name on it and the bird flew away quickly.

_Miss Ginerva M. Weasley, _

_We are pleased, once again to extend an invitation to you for the Minister's Ball. The ball will be held on the Seventh of August. Formal ware is required. Please send your response by owl no later then the Twentieth of July. Have a lovely day._

_Yours,_

_The Minister of Magic_

_Author Weasley_

_P.S._

_Hope you're having a fabulous time in Egypt honey, I still cant believe I'm the new Minister of Magic!_

Ginny smiled. She knew Harry had put in a lot of good words to get her father the position of Minister. She had been invited to the ball every year since the defeat of Voldemort. The Weasley's had turned into a very highly thought of family. This year the ball was only six days away from the reunion of the big day. Maybe there was a chance that Harry would take the whole week off. Not likely, she decided, that boy was married to his job.

Two hours later Harry knocked on the door. He was dressed in dark kaki cargo shorts and a back T-Shirt. His glasses had been replaced with contacts. _Wonderful muggle invention, _she thought. He bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Mum's planed a fantastic spread. Everyone's going to be there. Even Charlie, if he ever gets off your couch."

"He spends a lot of time on my couch. He'll be late." Harry said with a laugh.

"Come then." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the fire place.

"Oh no, I hate long distance flooing. I'll just apperate."

"Well, I hate long distance apperating so I'll see you there."

Seconds later they were staring at each other again. Two small children attacked Harry from behind. Isabelle and Kathryn, Bill's twin daughters, clung to his legs. "Ahhh, oh no, its Katie and Belly. Save me Ginny save me." He yelled, quickly going into playful child mode. "Whoa, they're gonna eat my legs." He wrapped an arm around each girl and tipped them upside down. They clung to his legs, upside down, as he walked into the back yard. "Look what I found in the garbage!" shouted Harry as he held up the screeching girls. He set them down and they stuck their tongues out at him. He laughed as they took off running.

"Oh Harry." Mrs. Weasley cooed. "Its been far too long since we've seen you dear." She pulled him into a rib breaking, lung popping hug. "You look like you haven't eaten in ages." She inspected him, even making him turn around. The group at the picnic table hid their laughs with coughs. "You're a handsome young man Harry Potter," she said with tears in her eyes, "your parents would be proud."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." She stepped away from him. As soon as she was gone he felt the wind being knocked out of him again as Hermione tackled him with an enormous never-ending hug.

"Hermione, Mione. I'm fine, really. Hermione! I promise, I wont fall apart if you let go." He heard Ron laugh but couldn't see him through the mass of brown hair now covering his face.

"Mione let the boy go." Ron shouted.

"Ron! Ron, where are you? It seems a brown shrub popped in front of me. This thing has the power of Devils Snare. Should I shoot some fire at it?"

Hermione finally let go and hit him playfully on the arm. "I'm so glad you could make it." She kissed him on the cheek and went to hug him again.

"Hermione!" yelled a round of voices.

"Alright, alright." She said backing away.

"'Lo mate." Ron said giving him a quick "manly" hug. They smiled at each other and Harry punched Ron on the arm. They walked over to Fred and George and soon they were joking and carrying on as if Harry had never been gone.

A.N. Next Chapter… see the reaction of the Weasley family when Ginny reveals the fact that her and Harry are together again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Still not JK Rowling

Chapter Vier

"So Ginny. How was your first day in Egypt?"

"Interesting. Me and Harry are dating again."

There was silence, and then Ron jumped up and yelled. "I win! Whoo Hoo!" He jumped on the table and held out his hands. "Come on now. You know the bet, a galleon a piece."

"You were betting on us!" Harry and Ginny roared at the same time.

"Well, yea." George stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We always bet on Harry. You know, on who he's going to be in Witch Weekly with next. But with you down there Gin, it was inevitable. It was just a matter of time."

"And I won." Yelled Ron again.

"Yes darling, you won." Hermione said, patting him on the back. She turned to Ginny. "He gets so worked up over the simplest things." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe you were betting on us." She looked at Harry who was currently receiving a high five from Ron. "Ronald will you stop it!" she shouted.

"Yes mum."

"Ronald!" She leapt off of her chair and lunged at him.

"Ginny no, no." He squealed as she chased him around the yard in circles. It quickly became a game and Ginny had Ron up a tree when Charlie finally arrived. The whole family was now laughing and making fun of Ron.

"That's the Weasley temper that is." Charlie commented.

"Lunch is ready!"

"Tonight." She called after him. "We have a date tonight at 7:30." She turned around and walked toward the Ward.

"Don't worry. I'll be there." Harry yelled at her back.

"Oh, Potters got a date." Denny yelled to him. "When's the last time that happened?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Den, you know I don't kiss and tell." He said watching Ginny walk away.

"So," Denny inquired talking with a mouth full of banana. "Who's the chick?"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

Denny choked on his banana. "You're hitting it off with the boss' sister. Oh bad move Potter. Bad move."

"No, somehow I don't think so." Harry replied hitting Denny on the chest.

The whole day was a blur to Harry. Three veterinary visits, two transports, and one angry Glenda were all jammed into one long day. He was standing in sector four at 7:30 just as instructed. He held a flower burnt around the edges of the petals, no thanks to Glenda. He saw Ginny approaching. He embraced her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"This is nice." Ginny murmured.

"Mmm" was Harry's only response.

For almost a whole week they had both been far to busy with work to go on a proper date. Meeting every morning was not enough. This day had been set in stone. They were going out.

Both their pagers started beeping. They glanced simultaneously at their screens. _Emergency, Sector 6_. They looked up and sighed before apperating together to sector six.

When they arrived a man was being transported to the Ward. Ginny hurried after. "What have we got?" She asked going into Medi-mode.

"Wide gash to the abdomen and a report on the damn dragon."

"Give it here." She ordered holding out her hand. She skimmed the report. "Shit." She muttered.

Harry quickly found Charlie. "Oh good. Thank Merlin you're here Harry."

"What's going on?" He asked, looking around at the mass confusion.

"We've just got a new dragon. Its from my old colony in Romania."

"Thing must be a devil to work with."

"Yea, that's why we called you."

"Me, why me?"

"This thing is part snake Harry. I know you don't like people to know that your parsel tongue, but you've got to try and communicate with it."

"Okay, where is it?"

"Joe will take you."

"I will." Joe shrieked.

"Yes. Now go!"

The dragon was fierce. It had the body of a dragon and the head of a snake. Harry stood before it as the stunning spells wore off. He held his wand high, as did ten other witches and wizards.

"_Easy girl." _

It looked at him in shock.

"_Easy girl."_ He repeated.

"_Where am I?" _It asked.

"_Egyptian Dragon Colony."_

"_I want my mate."_

Harry turned around and motioned for Joe to come closer. He moved toward Harry in awe. "Tell Charlie to get in contact with Romania and find out which male has been with this dragon and get him here fast." Joe nodded and took off running.

More hissing noises. _"We're going to find him, and get him here. Okay?"_

"_It's not a him."_

His eyes opened wide. _Oh shit. _Thought Harry. "Joe!" He screamed. Joe turned around and almost peed his pants at the thought of being close to the dragon snake again.

"Yea boss?" he said uneasily.

"Scratch that last. We've got ourselves a lesbian dragon here. I'm pretty sure that's why Romania shipped her ass over to us. Get on the situation." Joe stood motionless. "Now!" This time Joe apperated, determined not to get called back again.

"_Where is my mate?" _She roared again, rearing backwards.

"_We're going to find her. Just calm down. We didn't take you away; we're just trying to help."_

Charlie apperated beside him. "We've got a lock on the other dragon and were getting her here as fast as possible. Keep her calm while we stun her. The other should be here when she wakes up."

"_We're bringing your friend here." _He shouted as she was stunned.

A round of cheers sounded and Harry was caught in the middle of a hoard of people. Charlie shook his hand vigorously. "Well done mate."

Harry just yawned. He had just worked a 14 ½ hour day. Plus this situation made it 15. Now he would have to wait for the other dragon transfer to get here. He needed coffee, lots of coffee.

Harry sat in the surveillance tower and threw back the rest of his coffee. Charlie had left after the dragon was no longer a threat. Harry, on the other hand, had supervised the transfer. He then stayed and waited until the dragons woke up to see if they had brought in the right dragon. When at last he was satisfied he had put in 18 hours of work. He stood wearily and apperated to the entrance of the Ward. He heaved the door open and walked in. The usual hustle and bustle was gone at 11 o clock at night. He walked past the waiting room and saw Ginny's long red hair. She was talking the wife and eldest son of Bernie Jencks, the injured man. Harry knew the Jencks and was a good friend of their family, who had fed him on several occasion. When Ginny appeared to be finished Harry walked over to the group.

"How's he doing?" he asked although he already knew. Bernie was in critical condition but was expected to be dubbed stable in the near future.

"He'll be fine." Ginny said with a weak smile. From the reports he knew Ginny had done everything she could. She patted him on the arm and smiled at Mrs. Jencks before walking away.

"Donna, I'm so sorry." Harry said hugging her. "How are you doing Justin?" he asked directing his attention toward the boy.

"Fine." He said distantly.

"I wish I could have gotten here sooner, but I had to handle the dragon and a transfer. I want to assure you though, I did not forget Bernie. I was demanding hourly reports. I got down here as soon as I could."

"Its okay Harry. I appreciate it. Bernie always thought so highly of you, now I see why. You're a good boy." She put her hand to his cheek. "Well Justin, we better go. Thank you again Harry."

"Bye Donna." He kissed her on the cheek. "See ya Justin."

He turned around and saw Ginny standing in the doorway. "Gee, I hope all of our dates go this well."

Harry sighed and walked over to her. He offered her his arm. "To the cafeteria?" She looped her arm in his and nodded.

They sat down with salads. Ginny smiled. "You knew exactly how Bernard was doing." She said. "You were the annoyance ordering reports on the hour every hour."

Harry smiled guiltily and shrugged.

"At least you care about your employees."

Harry nodded grimly. "This salad sucks."

"Well it's been sitting here all day."

He pushed the plate away. "Come on." He said grabbing her wrist. Before she knew it they had apperated to his kitchen.

"Harry Potter, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I'm getting us some decent food." He yawned. He pulled left over lasagna from the fridge. "Here." He plopped the pan on the kitchen counter. They stayed up until midnight talking and finishing the food. By the time they were both showered and ready for bed it was one a.m.

Harry was already under the covers when Ginny slipped into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "You know this may be the first time I've slept with a woman this many times, without actually having sex with her."

"Well thanks for that extra special glimpse into your life." She whispered. "Goodnight Harry."

"Night Gin." He responded just before falling asleep.

When Ginny woke up at 5:30 Harry was already gone. She looked at the bedside table and saw a note.

_Beautiful,_

_Went into work for five, normal time. Need to monitor the two new dragons. I get off at 7:30 again, lets do something. _

_All my love, _

_Harry_

She knew Harry would be too tired at 7:30 to do anything. All she had to do was check on Bernard Jencks and she had the day off. She would make Harry dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry arrived at work at five a.m. like always. He headed straight to his office to pick up the overnight reports. When he got there, there was already someone sitting in his chair.

"Potter!" roared his boss, Mr. Wilcox.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you authorize an unauthorized transfer of one dragon code label 427B16, without the proper authority?"

"Yes sir."

He gave Harry a cold look that slowly materialized into a smile. "Damn good work son. Way to take charge." He grinned and shook his hand. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "And just what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm working sir. I was just going to grab the night man's report and head to sector six. I was going to check on the dragons."

"The night report is fine." He barked. "Potter, you are the hardest working son-of-a-bitch I've ever seen. You clocked eighteen hours yesterday and here you stand. Starting tomorrow I'm giving you a week's paid vacation. You deserve it boy. I don't want to see your sorry ass around her for at least a week."

"But Mr. Wilcox sir you're never here."

"Shut-up boy, you know what I mean!"

"Yes sir, week's vacation, starting tomorrow."

"If I were you I'd go to Cancun. Its just beautiful, you'll love it."

"Yes sir."

"Well if you insist on working today I guess you better get to it. I'll get out of your way." He stood. "Remember what I said about Cancun."  
"Yes sir, I will sir."

"Direct me to Weasley's office Potter, I need to have a word with him also."

"Right that way sir."

"Thank you son. Good day." He tipped his hat and was gone.

Working fourteen and a half hours a day on three and a half hours of sleep was not something he wanted to do often, Harry decided. He returned home and almost fell asleep in the shower. That was until the smell of ribs drifted up the stairs and reached his nose.

"Winky!" he shouted as he stepped out of the shower. "I thought I told you that you didn't have to cook for me every night!" He pulled on a pair of pants and t-shirt.

"It wasn't being me sir. It was"

"Winky! I told you not to tell him!"

"I's isn't miss"

"Ginny?" Harry questioned.

"Yes."

"Did you make me dinner?" He asked through the door.

"Maybe."

He stepped out of the bathroom. She stood in the hall. He gave her an interrogating look. "Well yes, I suppose I did." He pecked her on the lips and smiled. They walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you. How about we go to Cancun."

"What? You're taking me to Cancun for making you dinner. Wow, and we haven't even slept together yet."

"A point we need to remedy."

"We just started dating, I make you dinner, and you're taking me to Cancun. Wow, they're right, you are weird." She smiled.

"My boss gave me a week off and told, practically ordered, me to go to Cancun. So why not? Do you want to come?"

"Bloody hell, do I ever."

He laughed and pulled her onto his lap. She faced him and giggled. He leaned in and they brushed noses. She licked her lips just before he grasped them with his own. She sighed inwardly and wrapped her arms around his neck letting her fingers tangle in his hair. He moved his hands up her back.

"A-hem."

Ginny all but leapt off of Harry's lap when she heard Charlie's fake cough. "Um, uh, Harry did I mention that Charlie was stopping over for dinner."

"Not exactly." He said embarrassed.

They all stood there in an awkward silence until Charlie spoke up.

"I'm never sitting in that chair again."

-!-!-!-

Ginny and her mother were running around her apartment in a frenzy trying to pack everything needed for Cancun. "Mum, Mum! Where are you?"

"The bathroom dear."

"Grab my travel bag from under the sink please."

Molly ran out with it and Ginny quickly stuffed it into a suitcase.

"Okay." She said with satisfaction. "I'm all packed." She was setting her suitcases by the door when it burst open and Hermione poured in.

"Oh my goodness." She squealed. "Cancun with Harry. I'm just so glad you hadn't left yet."

"Why? We've already said goodbye."

"Because I have big news for you!"

"What news?" she asked excited.

"This morning." She paused for dramatic effect. "I ate. An ice-cream sundae with pickles and olives all over it."

Ginny thought for a moment. Where had she heard that before? Then in clicked. "Oh my God Hermione. You're pregnant." She grasped Hermione's hands as the two girls jumped up and down. The ice-cream sundae had been Mrs. Granger's favorite craving when she was pregnant with Hermione. "Oh my God, oh my God! Mum, mum, come quick, Hermione's"

"Shhhhhh. I want to tell her."

"Molly."

"I told you to call me mum dear."

"Yes, right mum."

Molly smiled. "Yes dear, what is it?"

"Me and Ron are going to make you a grandmother."

She sat stunned and silent as tears crowded the corners of her eyes. She gave a great sniff before attacking Hermione with a tremendous hug. _The two hug queens put together. Their going to be hugging till that baby comes out. _Thought Ginny. They were still hugging, swaying back and forth as they did so, when Harry walked inside, getting a face full of Hermione's hair.

"Oh Harry." Hermione turned around to hug him. He almost dodged it but wasn't fast enough. "Harry Harry Harry." She cried.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked gently when he saw the glisten of tears in her eyes.

"Oh absolutely nothing." She answered, dabbing at her eyes with her robes. "Its just, I ate pickles and olives with my ice cream this morning."

"Oh my Merlin!" he yelled. He wrapped her in his arms and spun her around. "I'm so happy for you. Where's Ron? Where's daddy?"

"Calm down, he's at home."

"He knows right?"

"Of course he knows. It took him a while to figure out the ice cream code but when he did he dropped the bowl on the floor."

"I've gotta go see him."

"Harry we'll miss our flight!" Ginny called after him.

"We'll catch another one!"

"You're flying?" shrieked Molly.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley" Harry screamed as he let himself into the house. He heard Ron move in the kitchen. "Will the father of Hermione Granger's baby please come forward." Ron walked out of the kitchen, into the living room with a huge smile on his face. The men shook hands, hugged, and high fived.

They broke out a bottle of fire whiskey to celebrate. "I still can't believe it." Ron said in a daze. "Me, a dad."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I plead the fifth… but if you must know I'm really not JK Rowling… nor did I steal her work… she can take credit for it

The flight on a muggle airline was especially exciting for Ginny. As soon as they were done taking off she unclenched her hand from Harry's and pressed her nose to the window. "It's absolutely amazing." She whispered. Harry played with the back of her hair, entwining it around his fingers. He let a small chuckle escape when she said this. "I mean it's wonderful. How do they do it?"

"It would take to long to explain it." He said sitting back in his seat. Ginny continued to stare out the window as Harry rubbed her back with the tips of his fingers. They soared higher and Ginny squealed as they passed a cloud.

"It's her first time flying." Harry explained to an elderly woman in the seat next to him wearing a skeptical expression.

She smiled. "Newlyweds?" she asked.

"Oh no. No, not at all. Just a vacation."

The old woman smiled at them. They were served peanuts and pretzels. Ginny made a fuss over hers and ate Harry's as well. She got up half way through the flight and came back and marveled at the fact that there was a loo right there on the plane. Harry even arranged for her to go to the cock pit like a child might. She was fascinated by it all.

By the time they had landed in Cancun she had made a great deal of friends. She walked the elderly woman, Anna, to her family, and sat with a little girl, Suzie, while her father was in the bathroom. Harry was awed by her people skills. They quickly found their luggage. Once again Ginny was amazed, this time by the rotating belt on which the suitcases traveled. They rented a car at the airport and by the time they got to the hotel it was ten in the morning, Cancun time. They reset their watches.

Harry had let Mr. Wilcox take care of the reservations and expected a small room in a casual hotel. He was dead wrong. His boss had put them in the Jackson Suite of the Camille Plaza. It was on the seventh floor with a large balcony that looked out over the ocean. It was complete with kitchen, sitting room, bedroom and bathroom. Not to mention a tub with Jacuzzi jets. Harry smiled to himself. Good ol' Mr. Wilcox, he wasn't the hard ass everybody thought he was.

They were unpacked, changed, and in the ocean by noon. Harry collapsed into the sand, soaking wet, as Ginny tanned. With her fair skin she had used an extravagant amount of sun tan lotion. She yelped as he flicked water all over her. He laughed and picked her up carrying her all the way to the water before dropping her in.

"Harry James Potter!" She stood up and dunked his head under the water. He surfaced and splashed water on her from behind. She opened her mouth in shock. Big mistake, the surf came in and washed right into her mouth. Harry tired to hide his laughter but it just turned into a snorting cough. She turned around and splattered a large amount of water in his face. The battle had begun. The war waged on for another half an hour until Ginny ran out of the water chased by Harry. They both fell into the sand and burst into uncontrolled laughter. Harry rolled over and positioned himself on his elbow looking down on Ginny. He brushed a sandy piece of hair from her face. She smiled weakly and he returned it with one of his heart stopping, weak at the knees smiles. He lowered his head and kissed her slowly. As he went to pull away she raised her head, making the kiss last as long as possible. She beamed up at him. Suddenly he stood and grabbed her hand to help her up. They wrapped themselves in towels and laced fingers as they walked back to their hotel.

"So." Harry said, exiting the shower. "What do you want to do tonight?" Ginny flopped on the bed and twirled her hair.

"Oh, I don't know." She answered when Harry walked into the room, now in a pair of jeans. She glanced at his chest and focused on the tattoo. "Let's get tattoos"

"How about not."

"Why, you already have two. What's one more gonna hurt."

"Ginny I didn't get these tattoos just to get them. They symbolize things. The dove is for all the souls lost in the war. The stag and lilies are obvious. I don't need anymore tattoo's."

"Well I want to get one." She stated defiantly. "And if it makes you happy, I'll get one that symbolizes something."

"Whatever you want darling." He kissed her on the forehead. "You think about what you want while I find the best tattoo artist in the city. She smiled then curled up on a chair to think. Soon she began sketching, erasing, and eventually threw the pad across the room. "I've got it!" he proclaimed. "I've got verification that this guy is the best, and does awesome work. He's open for one more hour, let's go."

"But I haven't thought of anything."

He sighed. She looked at his face, into his eyes. "Never mind. I've got the perfect thing."

They took the rental car through town stopping seventeen blocks away at a Tattoo Parlor called Jon and Co. "This looks like the place the woman described." Harry said as he opened the car for Ginny. They entered the shop and were welcomed by a big man in a leather outfit.

"Are you Jon?" Harry asked.

"Who's askin?" the man grunted.

"Harry Potter." Harry responded with force. "You wouldn't deny my girlfriend the tattoo she wants. We heard you were the best."

"Yea. I'm Jon. What can I do for you little lady."

"I want it to be a surprise for Harry." She said.

"Ahhh, then step through here and we shall discuss it." He said pointing to a curtain of beads. Ginny winked at Harry before disappearing through the curtain.

Ginny winced in pain but held her wrist still. The needle pounded into her skin quickly, leaving a trail of black ink behind. The tattoo artist was creating an almost identical image of Harry's legendary scar on the inside of her wrist just below her thumb. She let out a sigh of relief as the crazy mechanism was lifted away from her skin for good. He wiped her wrist off and applied a lotion before deeming her finished. She studied her wrist and smiled brightly. She walked back through the curtain and found Harry waiting on a bench talking to a fierce looking man. She stuck out her wrist and held it in front of is face.

He looked up slowly. Their eyes locked. "Is that enough symbolism for you?" She barely got out before his lips locked on hers. He held her face in his hands and ran his thumbs over her cheeks.

"It's beautiful." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: checks watch hmm nope still not JK Rowling

Ginny's Realization

They went out to a club to celebrate Ginny's tattoo. As they moved slowly, with their bodies pressed together Harry whispered in the ear.

"Do you remember the last time we danced?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "August 31, seven years ago, on the night of Voldemort's downfall. I was seventeen and you were eighteen. I was ready for the whole world to just fall into place. I was ready to be your Beautiful again." She wiped a tear away. "But then you left the next day with Charlie and Hagrid. Your visits were soon to become far and few. I went back for my last year of school and by the time I was out you had a blooming career. Hagrid used to talk about you all the time. He showed us a copy of 'Dragon Now' Magazine that you were in. He always said you were taking fine care of Norbert. He mentioned a few lady friends. My heart shattered every time. I guess a part of me wanted to believe that you were going to bust through that common room door and take me in your arms. But you never did. The Daily Prophet reported all sorts of scandalous things. I knew better then to believe them, but it still hurt." She wiped her eyes again and he held her close. Trying subconsciously to make up for those lost years. "I went through countless boyfriends because deep down I couldn't get rid of my feelings for you. I always hoped we'd be together. Please don't leave me again. You've saved the world once; you've done your duty."

"We're together now Ginny. I can promise you we'll be this way for a long time."

"Forever. Promise me forever. Please." She said weakly. "If you can't promise me forever I'm walking away right now. If you cannot promise me forever there is no reason to prolong it."

"Ginny." He put a soft finger to her lips. "I am promising you forever."

Her eyes filled with more tears and she grew weak at the knees. "Ginerva Molly Weasley. We've only been together for about two weeks. But I've known you my whole life. You are a key component in my being. Without you the only women in my life would be a pregnant, married hug-freak and an old grumpy stubborn wonderful dragon. Now I'm rambling and all I'm trying to do is ask you to marry me."

Her eyes grew wide and more tears accumulated. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Really?" He asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yes. What did you think forever meant?"

He smiled that smile and she became light on her feet. She felt safe with his strong arms wrapped tightly around her. "Lets go home." He whispered in a husky voice. They apperated to the hotel room.

… Her lips fluttered over his now exposed chest. He laid back and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her lips on his skin. She rested her head on his stomach and gazed up at him. Her delicate fingers traveled over the scars of his body. Finally they traced the outline of the dove. "For all the lost souls." she whispered.

"Ginny." He said slowly.

"Hmm?" She curled her body to his and entangled their naked legs. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I want to start a life with you. A family. I want to be your husband and make a baby with you." He said seriously. "I need that."

"Harry," she began, "I came to Egypt looking for fun adventure and more. Charlie made it seem like one big constant party. I came to leave an old predictable life behind. I was ready to be a new person in a new world. And then I saw you. Old feelings came rushing back. And that night on the patio they finally broke through. I had figured I could still have a boyfriend and party. But then our jobs held us back. I realized that the life I wanted wasn't in Egypt. Then you decided to whisk me off to Cancun. For a fleeting moment that life became closer and closer to the point where I could almost feel it in my grasp. But now I realize I could never have that life. I cant have it because whether I like it or not I am madly and completely in love with you. And I know now that I do want a family with you. I want that as soon as possible." She kissed him again. She kissed him long hard and passionately.

A while later Ginny was laying face down while Harry tickled her back. "I have an idea." He said casually.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, we still have five more days here right?"

"Yes."

"Lets save a block of rooms, ship your family down here and get married at the end of the week."

"What!"

"Oh come on. It may not be all the excitement you crave but its something. You still get the wedding you always wanted. You know, small, just family and good friends. Well I suppose just with the family it would be a rather large celebration. Don't tell me it doesn't sound perfect."

"I sounds too perfect." She sighed defeated. "I'll tell mum, she'll tell everyone. Dad can get this room connected to the Floo Network. Hermione should be down her today so we can start planning. You can take care of the rooms. I need a dress. Oh there's just so much to be done."

Harry looked down at his watch as Ginny continued to panic. It was six in the morning. He put on a t-shirt and shorts before making his way to the front desk. "Robert, mate." He said cheerfully. "We need to confer. Right this way. He said walking towards the dinging room.

"Mr. Potter sir, we can gladly talk in my office."

"I'm hungry Robert the dining room will work fine."

"Yes sir."

"Okay Robert, here's what I need. A block of rooms for today through Saturday. Cost is not an issue. Kick out whoever you need to and set them in another room or hotel. I will pay for one night of their stay. I need a reception hall for Saturday. Same format with the rooms applies for the hall. And lastly I need the name of the best diamond jewelry store in all of Cancun."

Ronald nodded thoughtfully. "Everything on you list seems feasible. As for the best jewelry store? That would be Gwendolyn's, she does beautiful authentic work.

Satisfied, Harry thanked Robert and stood to leave. As soon as her was out of sight he apperated to Ron and Hermione's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: hums to tune of waiting music while on hold "Shh! I'm on hold for J.K. Rowling. I'm waiting to see if she will let me take credit for her themes and ideas. Oh shoot I just got disconnected again. Whelp I guess that's a NO!"

Jellybeans and Ice-Cream

"Oh Harry, I just heard!" Hermione squealed sneaking a hug attack from behind. "Mum just told me and oh how romantic. A wedding in Cancun. Ron's at work but he can bee home soon if you want." She rambled.

"Actually, I need you to come with me."

"You? Why?"

"I need you to help me pick out an engagement ring for Ginny. A man told me the name of a jewelry shop and I want to stop and get a ring before I see her again."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

They stood before an array of rings. All were different sizes, designs, and colors. As far as they could tell, there wasn't anyone in the store. Suddenly a woman appeared from below a counter.

"Oh," she said quite surprised. "What do we have here? Welcome to Madame Gwendolyn's Jewelry Parlor. She said with a flourish. "Where we make your special day, a magical da-. Oh my goodness. Oh my, oh my, oh my. You're, you're." She pointed at his scar. "You're Harry Potter." She whispered.

"You're a witch?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes sir I most certainly am. What brings you here?"

"We're looking for an engagement ring." Hermione said importantly. "For the minister's daughter."

"Ohh" squeaked the witch. "So it's true. You are together! I had read it in the Daily Prophet but on the off chance they should get it wrong well…"

Hermione scoffed. "You _believe_ the Daily Prophet?"

The woman looked taken aback. "It's my bible!"

Hermione snorted a laugh.

"Excuse me ladies, the task at hand please."

"Right you are Mr. Potter. A ring for the minister's daughter. What do you think of this one?" she asked, extracting a bright pink ring from a case.

"Um, no thanks." Harry said. "I think I'll look on my own." He walked around the whole room. It wasn't until the last case that he knew he had found the perfect ring. It was very simple, very elegant, and very classic. It was perfectly Ginny.

"Beautiful." Breathed Hermione as he pointed to it.

"You have excellent taste Mr. Potter." Said Gwendolyn as she came from no where. "This ring was hand made by goblins in 1920. The diamond is very rare, one of the last of its kind."

"I'll take it." He purchased the ring with a green case and the pair apperated to the room. "Look what I found!" he shouted.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted coming from the kitchen.

"Ginny!"

They embraced in one of Hermione's signature never-ending hugs.

Harry and Ginny lay in bed cradled in each others arms. It was two days before they were to be married. Everything was planned. Food had been ordered and a caterer hired. Professor McGonagall had agreed to perform the ceremony. It was to take place on the beach. Hermione and Ginny had bought beautiful dresses that day, and had ordered Harry's tux. The family and a few close friends were currently residing in rooms a floor below. They had two days for fun.

"Where should we go for our honeymoon?" she asked into his neck. "We can't stay here."

"How about America?" He suggested, holding her close.

"America?"

"Yea, I was thinking we could go to Hawaii or California. Heck we can go to Alaska if you want."

Ginny grinned. "Well you know, Winter has always been my favorite time of year." She said, hinting.

"Alaska it is then."

She rested happily in his arms as he nuzzled and kissed her neck. Ginny closed her eyes and laced her fingers with Harry's. He ran his thumb over her tattoo. "You do know that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He kissed her ear then ran a gentle tongue across it. Ginny giggled. Then he found her sensitive spot. She laughed and screamed, begging him to stop, but wishing it could go on like this forever.

"Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry. Are you okay?" came the voice of Isabelle. She was standing just outside the door.

"Yes darling." Ginny yelled, straightening her shirt. "What do you need?"

"Mommy and Daddy said they needed to have special time. They told us to have you tell us a bedtime story." Kathryn said.

Ginny grimaced. She was going to kill Bill.

"We'll be right out." Harry called. He put on a shirt and bounded through the door. "Ahh, it the attack of the Uncle Harry!"

The girls looked at each other and screamed. Harry chased them into the living room, over the couch, and onto the kitchen counter. He crawled under it then jumped up shouting "Who wants ice-cream?"

"We do, we do." They chimed. He smiled.

"You can have whatever you want. Let's call your good friend Robert and order it."

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Sweet revenge." He said pushing the button for room service. "Robert? I've got two little girls here who are in desperate need of some ice-cream. They'll tell you the order so you can bring it on up. Girls, what will it be?"

Their eyes grew wide. They started talking both at once into the speaker phone.

"Girls, girls, one at a time. Kathryn, you may go first."

She took a deep breath. "I want two scoops of chocolate, one scoop of vanilla, and one scoop of strawberry. I want chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, and caramel syrup, pineapples, sprinkles, crushed up cookies, lots and lots of whipped cream and a cherry."

"Well I want four scoops of chocolate, chocolate syrup, and caramel syrup, crushed cookies, and chocolate sprinkles. I want some… Uncle Harry." She whispered. "What's that muggle candy you give to Mr. Lupin's kids?"

"Snickers."

"Snickers on that. I'll need some whipped cream, five cherries, and jelly beans.

"Will that be all girls?"

"Yes." They chorused.

"Send up some chocolate milk too." Ginny added.

"Yes ma'am."

"That will be all Robert." She said hanging up.

"Alright." Harry yelled. "What do you want to watch on the muggle television?"

"Music!" they shouted.

Harry turned the TV to a music channel and the girls went wild. They screamed, jumped, twisted, and jived. Soon their ice-cream arrived and they devoured it, jelly beans and all. The couple told them a bedtime story about children annoying their parents and called Bill's room.

"'Ello." Answered the sweet voice of Fleur.

"Would you like your children back now?" Ginny questioned, pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes, zend zem down."

"Will do." She hung up the phone. "Guess what girls. Its time to go back to your parents."

"But we want to stay here." They complained.

"Sorry girls, we want you to stay too but mommy and daddy insist you go back."

She handed them a note that said:

_Next time send them to mums. If they come here again, you're dead. _

_All my love and more, Ginny_

_P.S. Sugar rush's are a thing of beauty._

"Now take this to your mum and dad. We'll see you later."

They each gave them a kiss and a hug. The kids were out the door. Harry and Ginny were already halfway to the bedroom, shedding clothes fiercely as they went.

That night Bill, Fleur, and the twins didn't fall asleep until two in the morning.

"Good morning Bill." Ginny said cheerfully, handing him a cup of coffee. "Gee, you look tired."  
"You and Mr. Potter had a bad seed Ginny Weasley." He muttered. "How much candy did you give them?"

"Just ice-cream sundae's loaded with goodies and an hour and a half of muggle music. Let me ask you this. Do you know how to spell the word banana, because you girls sure do." They had listened to Gwen Stefani's last big hit of 2006, thank God, all night.

"You are pure evil."

"Every hair on my head and every bone in my body. I love your girls Bill, just not at night with my fiancé, as I'm sure you know." She smirked and walked away greeting Tonks and her boys.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: AHHH _really _short chapter, trust me I know, I just needed a filler before the wedding! can ya tell im hyper

Disclaimer: I asked my mummy if I could legally change my name to J.K. Rowling but she said no! gosh how am I ever gonna be able to get credit for JKR's ideas… oh welll I guess I cant…

… so hey for ne 1 confused… im not JKR nor do I take credit for her wonderful characters (only Isabelle, Kathryn, Siriuslupins son and Jake)

The meeting for the decision on what to do for the day was held in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. At the current time Hermione and Ginny were arguing with Fred and Ron. _Ron we cannot name our child Matilda, even if it was your great great grandmothers twice removed name. _George was telling Charlie about a muggle girl he met on the beach. _She was smoking man! _Bill, Fleur, Remus, and Tonks were desperately trying to pull their children away from each other. There seemed to be much hair pulling, kicking, and biting in the group of two girls, age 6, and two boys, ages seven and five. _Bite his ear Kat- OHHHH stop it Sirius that my toe! _Harry and Mr. Weasley were disregarding everyone else by talking about politics and the new law against muggle baiting. _What was once a good bit of fun is now just pitiless. _Molly was knitting, waiting for things to calm down.

The conversation being held by Mr. Potter and the future in-law quickly came around to muggles. "Well, I've just read about muggle akoosement parks. Apparently there is all sorts of games and rides and fun. Have you ever been to one Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked elatedly.

"I had always wanted to go as a child but the Dursleys would never take me. I did go a few years ago when I was on business in America. They're amazing. We should go to one." Harry suggested.

"Really," said Mr. Weasley, like a child on Christmas, "could we go?"

"I'm sure they have on one in Cancun somewhere. Oi everybody!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Everybody shut up!"

The room stopped. Hermione's mouth was still open in protest of what her husband just said. Ginny had just raised her hand to hit Fred when she froze. Charlie's hand hung in the air as he stopped making graphic gestures. Jake was in mid-pull of Kathryn's hair and Isabelle's hands were on his shoulders while Sirius' hands were clamped around her waist trying to pull her off of Jake who was being pulled off of Kathryn by Isabelle. Each of the four parents quickly snatched a child then traded until they each had the correct one. Mrs. Weasley calmly put down her knitting and gazed intently at her future son-in-law.

"We're going to a muggle amusement park." He said slowly, reaching for his wand. His crowd looked slightly hostile. "I'm going to ask Robert where the nearest one is. Don't kill each other before I get back, because I think Ginny, love you dear, is about to take on Fred. I'll be back soon. I'd really not like to have to bring a casket with." He managed to walk out through the mass of people. As soon as he closed the door the noise began again. He leaned against it and closed his eyes. _This was going to be one hell of a wedding_. He thought.

He walked into the lobby and met Robert at the front desk. "I'm looking for a theme park mate, and suggestions?"

"Yes sir." He said handing him a brochure. Robert somewhat pitied Mr. Potter. The poor man was marrying into one heck of a family. But he could tell he was helplessly in love with that red head. Who else would marry into a family like that. He rather liked Mr. Potter. He was a nice man who seemed full of life and activity.

"Everything Island" mumbled Harry, reading the brochure. "Sounds great, you're a life saver Robert. I'll need," he stopped and made a mental calculation, "about twenty of these please."

He stood outside the room. A pen lay on the floor. He glanced up and down the hall, then quickly transfigured the pen into a casket and then proceeded to make it feather light. He picked up with one hand and burst through the door.

"Okay, who killed who first!"

Ginny and the others laughed while Hermione scowled. Mrs. Weasley's looked disapproving but he could tell it was strained with laughter. He quickly vanished the coffin and held the brochures high in the air. Bill grabbed for one but Harry slapped his hand away.

"Back, you will not make a mad rush for these and trample me." He said forcefully. "I will disperse them to everybody. The park is called Everything Land and as the name states I think it has something for everyone to do." He shook open a brochure. "Yes, here it is, water park, kid section, food areas, park, rides for all ages, on and on fun fun fun." He realized nobody was listening. "Here, take them now." He held his hand out and someone snatched them from him. Molly smiled. He had handled himself quite well for his first Weasley Family Meeting.

-!-

Harry and Ginny laced their fingers together as they watched fireworks explode from under a tree. Everything Land was almost closed for the night. Much to Ron's disappointment the rides had been shut down and the food vendors closed. The group had ridden all day. Ron had become extremely attached to _Scream or Leave_ a roller coaster that plunged up and down and all around. The rest of the Weasley's were gathered in the center of the throng. Harry and Ginny had secretly snuck away to the calm of their tree. They could just see the splendid sparks over the to of the Ferris Wheel. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck as his other hand rubbed the inside of her leg. He kissed the top of her head and she grinned up at him.

"This is perfect." She whispered. He leaned down to kiss her.

"There you guys are! We were wondering where you'd gotten to!" Fred boomed.

Ginny sighed in frustration and rested her forehead against Harry's.

"No," she said, "they never go away."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Last chapter… maybe/possibly an epilogue… give me your opinions on that one… REVIEW REVIEW

Disclaimer: Still not responsible for JKR's characters or ideas… the song is not mine either but I do love it

Everybody was barefoot, even stiff, stubborn, McGonagall. Lilies hung from an arching trellis, and covered the backs of the white chairs. The isle was lined with sea shells and rocks that the children had found that morning. The waves lapped quietly at the beach. Children ran through chairs and all around anxious for the wedding to be over so they can have cake.

In a small tent put up for the occasion Ginny paced nervously. Her silky cream colored dress swayed about her calves as she walked back and forth. She finally stopped long enough to scrutinize herself in a full length mirror. She wore no make up, and her skin, now tanned from a week in Cancun, shone radiantly. Her long red hair had been gathered into a half pony tail and the rest flowed over her shoulders. A long bang was twisted into a perfect tendril.

Her silk dress was halter and tied behind her neck, leaving pieces of silk fabric resting on her back. In the V-neck of the halter sat her grandmother's necklace, a beautiful strand of costume jewelry pearls. Ginny had always admired them as a child. She had knotted them in the middle, giving them a touch of elegance. The cream dress clung to the smallest part of her waist then flowed away from her body ever so slightly until it came to her mid-calf. She too wore no shoes.

"You look beautiful." Hermione assured her once again. Hermione was wearing a dress similar to Ginny's. It was turquoise blue and sat just below the knee. Ginny had in fact liked the dress so much she bought one for herself. Hermione's bushy brown hair had been tamed and hung long and straight. It looked similar to the way she wore it the night of the Yule Ball. She had a small lily tucked behind her ear and her cheeks were tinted with blush.

"Really Ginny," said her mother, putting her hands on her daughters shoulders, "everything is going to be just fine." Her eyes welled with tears. "I just can't believe my baby's getting married. Married oh my goodness, and to a man the world owes their lives to." She fanned her eyes. "I'm sorry dear. I'm just so happy for you. Harry is a wonderful man. You're incredibly lucky."

-!-

Meanwhile in another tent Harry too stood in front of a mirror. He looked quite dashing in his pinstripe tuxedo. It was black and the pinstripes were emerald green. He was desperately trying to flatten his hair, but to no avail. Ron stood beside him with a firm hand clamped on Harry's shoulder.

"You're getting married mate." He said reassuringly. "Soon you'll wake up one morning and she'll want pickles and ice-cream."

Harry smiled weakly. Fred and George sat in the corner whispering, which is never a good sign. All three men were decked our in black suits with green shirts and ties.

"Ron? I'm not rushing into this, am I?"

"Harry, you and Ginny wouldn't have rushed into marriage if you were three and she was two. You two were made for each other. She has a tattoo of your scar on her wrist Harry. What kind of girl does that if she isn't in love? You already told me you're planning to have her name tattooed on you ankle. And you know well enough that you don't plaster something on your body permanently for nothing. You two belong together."

"Thanks man." Harry said, turning around and embracing his best friend.

"Okay, okay, the love fest is over. Sorry Ron but he just doest look your type." Said Fred.

"Plus I hear this kid's looking to get hitched." Added George.

Harry smiled and hugged them both.

-!-

Harry stood at the end of the isle next to Ron and watched as the twins led their mother down the isle. They stood on either side of her and both kissed her on the cheek before they seated her in the front row. They then continued up the isle and took their places on the other side of their little brother. Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley. She was already dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief he had bought her. His eyes darted back up the isle and watched as Sirius and Jake paraded down the isle with Kathryn and Isabelle. The boys looked as if they would rather be anywhere else while the girls smiled and threw flower petals on the sand.

Luna walked down the isle followed by Katie Bell. Both wore some hue of turquoise, in different styles of dresses. Ron smiled brightly as he saw Hermione step from the tent. She carried a bouquet of lilies and the ties of her dress followed, trailing in the sand. She stopped in front of McGonagall and grinned at Harry before turning her attention to the opposite end of the isle.

The crowd stood as Ginny and her father appeared. A small spurt of wind kicked up and her dress fluttered with the breeze. A violin started to play and the duet walked slowly. Ginny smiled shyly at Harry then looked down at her feet. They stopped and Mr. Weasley kissed his daughter on the cheek. Then he stepped forward and shook Harry's hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said grinning with pride.

-!-

The ceremony was conducted beautifully. Having Professor McGonagall there was just the right touch.

"Harry and Ginny have chosen to combine muggle and wizarding traditions in this ceremony. They have prepared their own vows. Harry would you like to recite them now?"

Harry nodded. "Ginny, I remembered the first time I met you. I was young and clueless, trying to get to platform nine and three quarters." He laughed quietly. "I remember sitting with your brother and looking out the window at you as you ran with the train for as long as you could. I couldn't help but wish that I had a family like that, that would run after me. And I know now that I do. Your family has been so special and important in my life. Especially you Ginny. I couldn't have done anything without you. You are my rock. I love you." Mrs. Weasley's joyful sobs could be heard around the entire beach. Ginny's eyes were wet with tears.

"Harry James Potter. I remember looking up at you, lying on a cold stone floor in a terrifying chamber. Your forehead was wet with sweat and your eyes full of fear. That was the first and last time I ever saw that look. Your arm was the bloodiest mess I had ever seen and I could tell you were dying. I was afraid I would lose you forever. And then that glorious bird Fawlks saved your life. I am indebted to the bird for life. She gave me my Harry back. I knew then that I loved you. You saved my life for a reason. That reason was so we could be together. I am standing her because of you. My father walked me up the isle because of you. My brother is standing beside you today because of you. You are part of this family Harry. You only needed me to make it official. And I am more then happy to do that. You're the best thing that ever happened to this family. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." For the first time she had ever witnessed Harry's eyes were brimming with tears.

The couple then whispered a sacred and ancient spell they had chosen to bind themselves forever in matrimony. And when they turned and faced the crowd they were Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

-!-

Ron stood at the head table in the reception hall with his glass raised. He banged on it with a spoon and waited for the newly weds to kiss. He then grinned out at the crown and began his duty as best man.

"I've known this man right here since I was eleven years old. He was the dork with the black hair that couldn't get on the platform." The congregation laughed. "We rode to Hogwarts together and unfortunately got sorted into the same house as the smart-ass Hermione, just kidding sweet heart. We went through ups and downs and if I remember he mended a fair few fights between Hermione and me. And she did the same fore us. I've watched this boy stand up for what he believes when the world was against him. I've stood helpless as he was thrown into mortal peril time and time again. This boy deserves every bit of my sister. And she deserves him. To Harry and Ginny, if there was a couple more better suited for each other, I think I'd puke." He threw back a shot of fire whiskey. "And now… their first dance as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

_Wanting you the way I do  
I only want to be with you  
And I would go to the ends of the earth  
Cause, darling, to me that's you're worth_

Where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead

If you're out on the road  
Feeling lonely, and so cold  
All you have to do is call my name  
And I'll be there in the next train

Where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead

I always wanted a real home with flowers on the window sill  
But if you want to live in New York city, honey, you know I will  
I never thought I could get satisfaction from just one man  
But if anyone can keep me happy, you're the one who can

And where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead

Ginny smiled sweetly into the face of her groom. She was happy she had let him choose the song. She kept her fingers wrapped around his neck and kissed him lightly on the mouth. The family cheered and hooted and she tipped her head back and laughed. She was with her Harry now and forever.


	11. Epilouge

AN: Okay this is my epilogue, it basically just tells about their children n what not. Hope you like… this story has now been dubbed COMPLETE

Disclaimer: James Arthur, Molly Ginerva, Lily Black, and Cedric Albus Potter are the only characters I own Everything else is JKR's… if only I could borrow if for a few moments but she's just not willing to share.

Epilogue of sorts:

Ginny and Harry stood on the balcony. She leaned against the rail clutching a cup of coffee with her husbands arms wrapped happily around her. His chin rested lightly on her shoulder and his breath tickled her ear as they gazed down at their children. Six year old James Arthur was throwing rocks into the small pond as hard as he could. Five year old Lily Black was hovering low on an old broom, while her twin Molly Ginerva, played with their four year old little brother Cedric Albus.

Harry sighed and found it amazing that this tiny woman in his arms had had four children in three years. Only a year after they had married, at the age of twenty-five, Ginny had James. In the two years following Lily, Molly, and Cedric were born. James resembled his father greatly. His black hair was constantly messy, and he had blazing green eyes. Of the twins Molly was the eldest. Her hair was long smooth and black her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, just like her mothers. Lily had been born with a full head of untidy red hair and eyes as equally shocking green as her brothers. She looked exactly like her grandmother Lily. Cedric's eyes were a honey golden and his hair was black. Harry smiled down at his children. He found it hard to believe that only six years ago he had walked, with James in his arms, toward his family. These children were his blessing.

Lily and James were fighting now. Harry smiled as the thought _how ironic_ came to his mind. James wheeled around and threw a small round rock at his little sister. Ginny's eyes shot open but Harry just grinned as Lily's hand shot out of the air and grabbed the rock. She stuck her tongue out and flew away.

"That's daddy's little seeker!" Harry shouted. Ginny glared. "Don't fight with your brother. And James, good arm, you're the beater of the family." Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean, no throwing rocks son."

Ginny turned around in her husbands arms. She placed a small kiss on his lips. "I love you." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Mmm, and I love you." He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "And I love this family." Another kiss. "And our children." Another kiss. "And…"

"DADDY! CEDRIC PULLED MY HAIR AGAIN!"

"My gosh, that girl has some lungs on her." Ginny groaned.

Harry leaned over the rail. "Cedric! No pulling hair. Now go and say sorry and play nice with your sister." But Molly had already stomped off and was sitting under her favorite cherry tree reading a book. "She has too much of her godmother in her." Harry muttered.

Harry heard a crack below them and knew Ron and Hermione were there to watch the kids for the day, as it was their seven year anniversary today. Every year they went back to Cancun and stayed in the same hotel in the same room. Ginny would try on her wedding dress and Harry would marvel at how it still fit. They would walk the beach hand in hand early in the morning, and stay out late at night. The weekend was a special time for the couple.

"Harry get your but down here and check this out." Ron shouted.

Harry quickly apperated down to his best friend. "What's up man?"

"Watch this." He took a rock and hurled it into the air. Lily shot up as high as her broom would carry her and snatched it. "Do you know how old that kid is?"

"Well gee, I don't know, she's only my daughter. I'm guessing she's about five years old."

"I know," Ron shouted naively. "That kid is five years old and she's grabbing rocks out of the air like Fred and George make mischief. She's awesome. That girl is a seeker." Lily smiled wide as she landed next to her uncle Ron.

"Duh," she said sticking her tongue out, "Daddy knows I'm a seeker. Who do you think taught me that?"

"Ahh be quiet kid." He faced Harry. "She's only five and she's already got a quicker tongue then me. Your kids are like super children."

"Six, five, and four and you've got a beater, a seeker, a brain, and well I don't know what Ced is yet but I sure he'll be a keeper like his Uncle Ron." He ruffled Cedric's hair.

"Okay kids," said Ginny appearing, "come say goodbye to mommy and daddy." Hermione and Molly came over from under their tree. Cedric clung to her leg and James threw one last rock to Lily. "Group hug" she said as the family gathered round. "Big squeeze." She kneeled down. "Mommy and daddy have to go now. You'll have fun with Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and your cousin Arthur. We'll see you soon." She kissed each of them on the forehead. "Now be good. No fighting." She eyed James and Lily.

"What!" they protested in unison.

Ginny smiled. "Okay were going now."

"Love you." Harry called as they walked away. "Work on that arm James." He winked at his mini quittdich players.

The four stood waving to their parents all in a line. James, Molly, Lily, and Cedric.

-!-

Once again, some years later, Harry and Ginny stood on their balcony watching their children. James, fifteen, Lily, fourteen, and Cedric, thirteen, zipped around the yard on their _Firebolt 3000's. _Molly sat under faithful tree, reading the book her aunt had just given to her _Jinxes for the Jinxed_. Harry rubbed Ginny's back.

"We've got a wonderful family dear. Wonderful."


End file.
